This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Ad hoc networks are infrastructure-less, decentralized, multi-hop wireless networks in which wireless network devices cooperatively maintain network connectivity. Various routing protocols have been proposed for mobile ad hoc networks (MANET), including Dynamic Source Routing (DSR), Destination-Sequenced Distance-Vector (DSDV), Temporally-Ordered Routing Algorithm (TORA), Signal Stability-Based Adaptive Routing (SSA), Dynamic Adaptive Routing Protocol (DARP), Ad Hoc On-Demand Distance-Vector (AODV) protocol, and Wireless Routing Protocol (WRP). MANET routing protocols such as DSR, DSDV, TORA, and WRP use hop count and/or delay as a routing metric, whereas SSA, DARP, and others use link quality and/or location stability as a metric. More recent proposals use power-aware metrics for determining routes in wireless ad hoc networks based on battery power consumption.